


Resolutions Sigma Six

by chakochick



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Companionship, Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Holodeck Character, Holodecks/Holosuites, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakochick/pseuds/chakochick
Summary: So there is a photo manip of KJ floating around the internet of her in that copper dress (you know the one) but she's posed as though laying on the conn station on Voyager's Bridge. This is just my little idea of how that could come about (actually sort of following canon).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Laney1728 for the beta and suggestions. I am so glad I've found you to bounce ideas off of, and thank you to jemabean for the encouragement and love of JC. You ladies are wonderful!!!
> 
> Also, I have two more chapters in mind for this, so if I get enough love (hint hint wink wink) I might write those as well. I really hope you enjoy this nonsense :)

Here is a piece of complete nonsense and utter ridiculousness, based on a photo floating around of KJ wearing that copper dress, but manipulated to look like she’s laying on the conn station on the bridge. My stupid mind tried to figure out how that could be at all plausible in the canon of the show, and here’s what my idiocy gave birth to today…

=/\=

Chakotay’s feet felt heavy as he made his way towards the holodecks. He felt butterflies in his stomach just as a wave of nausea washed over him. He knew what he was about to do was so undeniably wrong and beyond reproach, but neither could he stop the rapid beating of his heart, or the direction of his movements towards the holodeck.

This was the eighth time he’d used his secret program ‘Resolutions Sigma Six’ and he hated himself for it as much as he longed to spend more time in it. Walking to the entrance of holodeck two, he checked the chronometer. 2145. He had twenty-five minutes of holodeck time and he intended to use each second. Keying up his program with his secret encryption code, setting the program to randomize the location and décor, and when the doors opened, he stepped inside. ‘This will be the last time’ he thought to himself as he entered.

He was not at all prepared for the sight before him.

Four months earlier…

Chakotay entered the holodeck and was surprised to see sickbay. It was amusing since that was the one place that Kathryn never went willingly, and in his holoprogram, that was the first place she showed up.

It had been several months after they returned from New Earth that Chakotay had begun to create his holoprogram of Kathryn. He craved the closeness that he’d had with her on the planet and the absence of it made him physically ache. At first he’d only intended to use the program to share another meal with her, maybe play a game of chess or watch a movie, but he’d begun to program in variations, allowing the program to randomize their interactions and the locations of said interactions. Once they had been fighting a Klingon battle cruiser and narrowly survived. Once they had been in charge of cooking for the entire crew, and the last time they had been cheering on her nephew as he played soccer on Earth. 

Chakotay had been so eager to spend more time with the real Kathryn, that once she’d fallen back into their command structure aboard Voyager after their return from New Earth, he’d created this holoprogram as a way to hold onto some of that closeness that had been lost.

“Commander, thank you for coming on short notice.” Holo-Kathryn sat on a biobed, cradling her left arm in her right. She wore a Starfleet issue grey athletic tank top and sweatpants. Her face was flushed from pain and exertion and a light sheen of sweat covered her brow. Her left shoulder slouched at an odd angle and it appeared to be dislocated. “The Doctor’s holo-matrix is fragmented and B’Elanna is fixing it. I was hoping you could help me fix this shoulder.” She gently lifted the offending arm.

Chakotay was shocked at the choice of situation that his program had chosen but fell quickly into his role as emergency medic. Reaching for a medical tricorder, he adeptly scanned her arm and shoulder. “It looks as though this shoulder is dislocated. What were you doing anyways?” He reached for an analgesic hypospray and pressed it gently to her neck, triggering the medication into her bloodstream.

“I was playing a game of parrises squares with some of the crewmen. Apparently, I’m not as proficient as I was ten years ago.” She chuckled ruefully, holding her arm immobile. Chakotay nodded, grinning at the image of her trying to keep up athletically with some of the younger crew.

“Well, we’re going to have to set your shoulder, go ahead and lie back.” Chakotay remembered some of his field medic training and knew how to set a dislocated shoulder. Kathryn lay back on the biobed and Chakotay tried not to focus on the way her left arm pressed into her breasts as it lay across them. The tank top she wore was form fitting and did little to keep Chakotay calm. Maybe this program isn’t such a good idea…

“Alright, this is going to be uncomfortable, but I’ll be quick, and then I’ll give you another hypospray, alright?” There was a calm in her deep blue eyes as she nodded her understanding. He knew she’d been in much worse pain than this, then laughed to himself. This wasn’t even really Kathryn. But those blue eyes held his for a moment in a way that was just like the real thing.

As gently but as firmly as he could, he pressed his left hand against her clavicle, his fingers wrapping over her shoulder gently to hold it in place. He tried to ignore the way the heal of his palm pressed into the top of the swell of her breast. Her skin was warm and inviting and he had to remind himself of what he was doing. Taking her upper arm in his right hand, he looked down at her face. “Ready?” She nodded. “Do you want a countdown?” 

“No, just do-“ Her words were cut off by a groan as he sharply pressed his right arm forward and his left arm down, snapping her shoulder back in its socket. He kept his right hand where it was to keep her shoulder immovable while he reached for the hypospray with the other, pressing it into her neck again. She sighed as the medication hit her bloodstream.

Chakotay moved to a medical drawer and pulled out a shoulder sling. Coming back to his ‘patient’ she had already sat up and was cradling her arm again, making sure to keep it immobile. As softly as he could he slid her arm into the soft fabric, leaning towards her to gently fasten the strap behind her. He could feel the heat radiating off her and the smell of her shampoo and sweat from her exertions made his heartrate pick up a notch. He cleared his throat, pulling away quickly to admire his handiwork and get a handle on his emotions.

“Thank you, Commander.” Her tone was lower, huskier and there was a gleam in her eyes that he was not at all prepared for. He was rooted to the spot when she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his cheek in a gentle kiss. He closed his eyes at her nearness, not at all knowing how the program had morphed into this, but not wanting to let go of this feeling. When she turned her face and began to nuzzle her cheek into his, he jerked back.

“Computer, end program!” He let out a sigh as the entire scene before him dissolved into the walls and bulkheads of the empty holodeck, though the heat of her lips lingered on his cheek.

He went back to his quarters feeling bereft and confused. The program had never presented Kathryn like that before. He knew it was an adaptive program, but he had expected anything but that. Their other encounters had been completely tame, and he felt as though he’d crossed a line tonight, though he hadn’t actually done anything.

He knew all along that he never should have created this program in the first place, but part of him couldn’t help it. Kathryn was his one and only weakness. He craved to be near to her, but her Starfleet Regulations and ‘parameters’ wouldn’t allow what he desired. He felt ashamed every time he queued up the program, but each time he entered and saw her, relaxed and happy, he couldn’t help but want to spend time with her holo-double.

It had been four months since he’d last used the holoprogram, and the real Kathryn had been distant as of late. Their dinner meetings were few and far between, and when not on duty, she often sequestered herself in her quarters and very rarely invited him in when he went to check on her. She wouldn’t talk to him and he was growing frustrated. Finally, one evening when he had free time and holodeck time to use, he headed down to use his program…one last time.

Present day…

The scene before Chakotay took his breath away and made his chest, among other parts of him, tighten uncomfortably.

He was standing on the Bridge, though he was alone, save for the object of his desires currently splayed out on the conn station.

Kathryn Janeway lay on her left side, her head propped up lazily in her left hand. Her right hand rested provocatively on her hip and her feet were bare. Her hair was curled and pinned up messily but beautifully on her head with several pieces falling gently around her face. And her dress…

Her dress…

If it could even be called a dress. Maybe a silky night gown, he wasn’t sure, but it cascaded over her body like a copper waterfall, and the thin material left nothing to the imagination. 

He could tell easily that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. Chakotay’s groin tightened uncomfortably in his uniform pants.

“Good evening, Commander, I’ve been waiting for you.” Her tone was husky and she watched him through heavily lidded eyes. Chakotay licked his lips as he approached her slowly. She sat up then, crossing her legs, allowing the slit in the dress to open over her knees, revealing an expanse of both of her thighs.

“Kathryn,” he spoke to the hologram, surprised at the deep timbre of his own voice, “What are we doing here?” He tried to hunch forward to hide his painful erection, but knew it was all for naught. At least it was just a holoprogram.

“I just thought we could have some fun on the bridge. I’ve seen the way you look at me when we sit here together.” She slid languorously off the conn station and came up to him, hips swaying provocatively as she approached. Chakotay held his breath.

He knew that this was an unbelievable violation of the real Kathryn’s privacy, and he also knew he should end the program now and walk away.

But the tiny part of him that knew that this would never happen in real life begged him to give in, just this once. He felt the frustration on his face as he closed his eyes, the two sides of him warring against each other. “What’s the matter, Commander?” He opened his eyes to see her lips push out in a slight pout that he desperately wanted to taste.

“This is wrong,” he whispered out hoarsely as he tried and failed to reign in his emotions. She came to stand in front of him. She took his hands and rested them on her shoulders, leaning into his touch.

“It doesn’t feel wrong, does it?” Her clear blue eyes were dark with lust and Chakotay felt himself inadvertently leaning towards her.

“No, but I can’t do this. It’s not fair.” Still he couldn’t lean away.

“Fair to whom?” It came out breathy and the sound went right to Chakotay’s groin.

“It’s not fair to the woman I love. I feel like I’m betraying her.” His fingers were sliding gently up and down her arms as he spoke, and something in her eyes changed when he spoke of love.

“If you love her, then this isn’t really a betrayal, is it?” She leaned closer towards him, and as her breath played across his lips, he could feel his resolve crumble. With a huff of resignation, he closed the narrow distance between them and pressed his lips to hers.

The moan in her throat set his heart racing as her mouth moved against his. Her skin was warm and pliant beneath his hands and he let his fingers play up her arms and down her sides, barely slipping across the outsides of her breasts. She moaned again and he felt himself harden further as the silk of her dress slipped beneath his fingertips.

She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth gladly, deepening the kiss.

Her hands came up to his neck before sliding down to his jacket, pulling the zipper down. He shrugged out of it gratefully, his hands coming up to cup her breasts through the thin material. “Kathryn…” he groaned out.

‘No!’ his mind screamed at him; this isn’t Kathryn! This is a computer program, and this means nothing, because it IS nothing. 

He felt as if he’d been punched in the gut as he wrenched himself away from her, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes in frustration. “Computer, end program!” He snarled out, dropping to his knees as sorrow overtook him. He kept his eyes pressed shut as he willed his breathing to return to normal. This was it; he was the worst person in the galaxy, and he would be deleting the program as soon as he could leave the holodeck without completely embarrassing himself.

How could he betray her this way? How could he abuse the friendship and camaraderie they’d formed over the last three years? He sighed, willing his heartbeat to slow down, only to have it jolt to a stop in the next moment. 

“Chakotay.”

It was a whisper, spoken in a familiar voice. His eyes jerked open and went wide as he looked up and saw her there still. He stood up, staring at her standing before him.

She still wore the dress, and her feet were still bare. Her lips were swollen and red from his kisses and her eyes were dark with desire.

“But how-“ Realization dawned on him that this was no hologram that stood before him. This was Captain Kathryn Janeway, in the flesh. “Oh spirits, I’m so sorry! Kathryn, I…” she placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

“No, no apologies. Not right now. We have to discuss this, but not right now. You’re almost out of holodeck time, and we need to finish this…” she arched an eyebrow in a wicked way that was his utter undoing, “…conversation somewhere a bit more private. Meet me in my quarters in ten minutes. That’s an order.” 

And with that she moved off to where a bathrobe lay in the corner of the holodeck. She pulled it on and exited without a glance back.

Chakotay pulled on his uniform jacket, smoothing his hands down the front as he replayed the last few minutes over and over in his mind. He was shocked and embarrassed, and desire still coursed through his veins. The sight of her was burned into his memory and he realized that she had known about this program. She had known, somehow, that he had been spending time with her holo-double and had altered the program to include herself instead. SHE had picked out that copper dress. SHE had fixed her hair and makeup and SHE had initiated this entire situation. Taking a deep breath, he finally exited the holodeck and headed for deck three. After all, Kathryn had given him an order.

And this was an order he had every intention of obeying.


	2. Kathryn's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are the events that transpired from KJ's point of view to get them to that holodeck and her in that copper dress ;)

Kathryn sat at her desk in her ready room, doing something that she disliked very much; going over energy usage and holodeck crew usage reports. She felt her eyes glazing over as she looked over replicator ration usage and holodeck crew usage time. This was normally Chakotay’s monthly task, since he was in charge of crew matters, but she had finished her own reports and decided that she’d take one for the team and sign off on his logs as well. It would be one less thing that he’d have to do, and if she could lighten his burden for once, she’d gladly do it.

She decided to tackle the replicator ration usage report first. That one was more straight forward and would take less time. Quickly scanning through the report, she made sure all of the t’s were crossed and the i’s dotted; assuring that each and every crew member had their allotted replicator rations. What they did with them after that was their own decision. She grinned, shaking her head at the barter system that had come about on Voyager since it bad been lost in the Delta quadrant. Replicator rations for holodeck time, replicator rations for shift changes, shift changes for holodeck time; the list went on and on, but she was glad that it seemed to work for everyone. She had traded holodeck time occasionally for her own replicator rations when she was in desperate need for an extra cup of coffee. Taking a sip of one such cup, she put down her PADD and queued up the holodeck usage report on her computer.

The report was long, but she was glad, knowing the crew was using their downtime for fun activities. She noticed many of the crew members names and the programs attached to them. Sandrine’s showed up more than half of the time and she smiled, glad that Tom had created such a unique escape for the crew. She had enjoyed spending time there with her fellow shipmates. They had gladly accepted her after her first visit, and she was invited on more than one occasion by senior staff and crewmen alike.

She gave a sigh, scrolling on and on, not noticing any anomalous entries, glad that everyone was getting their equal time, when something surprising crossed her screen. Though there weren’t many, all of Chakotay’s holoprogram slots showed a time usage, but no program name. As she scrolled back farther into previous months that he’d already signed off on, she saw more of the same. Each entry over the last several months showed anywhere from fifteen to forty-five minutes of holodeck usage, but the program name had been removed. Brow furrowed and curiosity piqued, she spoke to the computer, “Computer what holodeck program did Commander Chakotay use on Stardate 50071.3 at 2115 hours?”

“That record is encrypted. Authorization code Chakotay Beta Two Delta.” Kathryn’s eyebrows rose. She didn’t know what he could possibly want to keep secret, since he was the only one who generally looked at these logs anyways. He was up to something, and Kathryn wasn’t sure if she should investigate further. He was certainly entitled to his privacy, but something about this had her concerned.

Ever since they had returned from New Earth things had been different between them. They were still close and commanded the ship as well as they always did, but they had lost a bit of the comfortable camaraderie that they’d shared on the planet.

Kathryn had felt a closeness beginning between the two of them during their exile, and though she knew they couldn’t continue in that direction now that they were back aboard Voyager, she missed her best friend. Sadly, she knew that she herself was mostly to blame for his distance lately. She had built the wall back up between command and friendship and all that lay on the other side, and though it was a necessary evil, she hated what it had done to the relationship that they had formed on Voyager, and solidified on the planet. She missed their frequent dinners, their pool matches at Sandrine’s, their lunches in her ready room. Even their banter on the bridge was more formal than it had been before. Her curiosity won out, and she hoped that whatever she found, Chakotay would forgive her snooping.

“Override encryption code. Authorization Janeway Alpha Seven Omega.”

The computer screen began filling in all of the missing data entries with the same program, again and again; Resolutions Sigma Six. She was also surprised that not only had he rarely been using the holodeck, but it was only this program.

He usually spent at least two nights a week on the holodeck in some work out program or another, or in one of the few nature programs that he had. According to the logs of the last thirty days, those programs hadn’t been activated once. Only this mysterious Resolutions Sigma Six.

“Computer, pull up all specifications for holo-program Resolutions Sigma Six.”

“Acknowledged. Compiling.” Data streams began to take over her computer screen, and as she began to read the program parameters, her eyes went wide. There was only one person written into the code of the program; a certain female Starfleet captain. Kathryn blushed at the thought of Chakotay writing a holoprogram of her, but just as she started to feel her cheeks pink in irritation, she continued reading about the secondary program parameters and how each running of the program had transpired and her annoyance was replaced with sad understanding. They played chess once in Central Park, fought together on the bridge of Voyager against a Klingon Battle Cruiser, and spent nearly two hours in the cool autumn air in Indiana cheering on her nephew in a soccer game. She smiled as she read over the details of each instance where Chakotay had run the program.

As she read the last one; a simulation of herself being injured and Chakotay taking care of her, she couldn’t help the smile that turned her lips. Reading over the interaction and seeing how he’d taken care of her in the program, she felt something tighten in her chest.

Pressing a button to shut off the screen, she leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and resting the backs of her hands over them. He’d been running a program with the explicit goal of spending time with her. She felt tears burn her eyes and several managed to escape before she could brush them away. She knew she had been distant with him lately, since they’d returned from New Earth, but she had never told him the real reason why.

She’d gotten a glimpse of what life could be like with Chakotay, away from Starfleet protocol and parameters, and it was so wonderful it almost physically hurt to think about now. She had absolutely treasured her weeks alone with Chakotay and had finally started to convince herself that she might be able to find lasting happiness there…with him. He had done so much to make her life easier on New Earth, and she had begun to develop deep feelings for him that she had never been able to explore or express before. She had just been working up the courage to do so when Tuvok’s voice had cut, crackling and choppy, into the air of their domicile. In that moment, looking at the hurt and loss in Chakotay’s face that surely matched her own, she knew that the future she had begun dreaming about would never come to fruition. She had never felt such despair.

In the months since their return to Voyager she had desperately tried to build those walls of command back up, knowing that it was for the good of the crew and the good of the ship, but she’d by lying if she said it wasn’t the hardest thing she’d ever had to do in her life. She’d spent many nights lying in bed fighting back tears at the loss of what could have been with Chakotay.

Reading over these data streams of Chakotay’s secret holodeck program, she realized that he was mourning the same loss, just in a different way. Where she had closed herself in and shut herself off to his emotions, he was seeking them out in the only way available to him, and she felt as though she’d let him down. She thought at the time that she was doing what was best for both of them, not realizing until that moment how much she had shut him out and hurt him.

As she sat there in her ready room, she allowed all of those feelings to come flooding back. The closeness of him, the security she felt knowing that he would always be there to take care of her. She had lay in her bed in that Starfleet issue shelter on New Earth picturing what a future might look like with Chakotay on New Earth, and she allowed herself a glimpse of it again, now.

Once the plasma storm had destroyed any chance of finding a cure, her imagination had begun to run wild with ideas of what the future might hold. She’d pictured exploring the planet with him, joking and laughing as she finally tamed her little primate friend. She pictured taking trips down the river in the boat that he never got a chance to build, and she pictured swimming in the river with him and laying out under the stars near a campfire with him. Once on the planet she’d even dreamed of starting a family with him; seeing him playing with their children had warmed her heart and left such a bereft ache in her soul when she’d woken up and realized that it was all a dream.

But instead of discussing all of this with him when they returned to Voyager, she did the only thing she had the strength to do; she returned to business as usual. Even though it broke her heart daily, she worked tirelessly to bury those feelings and pretend as though the weeks they spent on the planet didn’t mean anything to either of them. She knew she was lying to herself in that endeavor, but now realized how much she’d hurt Chakotay in the process.

With a sudden determination and resolve she turned her computer back on and pulled up his holoprogram entries. “Computer, list all program parameters for holoprogram Resolutions Sigma Six.”

“Compiling.” Kathryn read quickly as more and more data appeared on her computer screen. He had originally built the program to set up familiar meetings for them; in her ready room, in the mess hall and even on the bridge. However, as he manipulated the program, he’d added an adaptive feature so the program itself could determine what situation they would find themselves in based on previous interactions. She read over each of their actual encounters, but then continued reading to see that the program was limitless for what it might present for Chakotay with her holo-double. Her heart rate picked up as she read over several more risqué situations the program potentially could feature, and though she knew Chakotay hadn’t programed them in exactly, using the adaptive programing meant that there might come a time when a more personal and private situation might arise between Chakotay and her holo-double. She felt her cheeks pink at the thought, but it wasn’t at all an unpleasant prospect.

“Computer, when is Commander Chakotay next scheduled for holodeck time?”

“Commander Chakotay is logged for use on holodeck two today from 2145 hours to 2210 hours.”

Kathryn’s cheeks reddened further as a plan began to formulate in her brain. She knew it was completely wrong and definitely overstepping her bounds, but she was desperate their closeness back, and wanted very much to make up for her treatment of him since their return to Voyager. But more than that, she wanted what might have been…what the future could have been on New Earth. It wouldn’t be easy, and she was embarrassed to admit that this was the only way she felt brave enough to approach it, but as she began to change some of the coding in his program, she couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips as she worked. She didn’t have much time to finish this and get ready before 2145 hours.

=/\=

Kathryn finished pinning her curled hair into place and blotted her lipstick on a tissue. As she looked at her reflection and was satisfied with her completed hair and makeup, she turned to her closet to decide what to wear. Moving her fingers over her various civilian outfits, she let her mind wander. She knew how she wanted this evening to go, and as long as he thought she was a holocharacter, she really could get away with anything she wanted. Just then her fingers landed on a coppery nightgown that she hadn’t worn once since being on Voyager, as it was totally impractical for sleeping, but she knew it was just right for this evening. She dropped her bathrobe and slipped the silky dress over her shoulders, feeling slightly aroused as the slippery fabric played over her naked skin. A thrill went down her spine at the thought of how this evening might unfold. She had no idea what Chakotay would do when he saw her, but since it wouldn’t really be her, she figured…he might do almost anything, and no matter what that was, she craved it. She craved him, the closeness of him that she hadn’t experienced since those last few days on New Earth before they had been rescued.

Not allowing her mind to get lost anymore and make her late, she pulled her bathrobe back on and decided to head to the holodeck now. Anyone she met on the way would simply think shew as attending her own program; the crew had seen her in many different outfits as she had made her way to the holodecks before, and at this time of night, she doubled she’d run into anyone on the short trip to deck six.

She arrived, not having seen another soul, with only about ten minutes to spare. She had been worried that Chakotay might show up early to start his program, since no one was scheduled before him, but luckily, he wasn’t there yet. “Computer, run program Resolutions Sigma Six, override encryption code, authorization Janeway Omega Three Alpha.” The computer chirped in response and the doors to the holodeck opened. Kathryn walked in seeing her own bridge before her, just as she’d programmed. She set up this evening’s encounter to her own specifications. She knew, at least if they were on the ‘bridge’ that that would bolster her courage a bit. She always felt comfortable on the bridge, as it was her domain. She might need that strength tonight. She took off her robe and dropped it out of site near the far corner of the bridge near the viewscreen and looked around, trying to decide where she should be when Chakotay showed up. She had set the holodeck display outside to not indicate that the program was already running. That way Chakotay would have no idea that it was the real Kathryn behind the holodeck doors. “Computer give a one chime alert when Commander Chakotay requests holodeck program initiation.” The computer chimed to acknowledge her request, and she felt her heart pick up at the thought of soon being at the mercy of Chakotay’s holodeck experience, and what that might mean. The thought thrilled her and all of the emotions she’d kept hidden on New Earth, and especially after they came back to Voyager came pouring back through her very soul. She knew this wasn’t exactly how this evening should go, but she hoped that it might be the first of many evenings spent together. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought when the computer chirped an alert to her.

She quickly hopped up on the conn station, since that was the closest station to where she stood, and she lay down on her left side, propping her left elbow up to rest her head on her hand, laying her right arm on her hip. Taking a deep, steadying breath she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them when she heard the doors of the holodeck hiss open. The look of shock and instant desire on Chakotay’s face steeled her resolve and sped up her heart.

“Good evening, Commander, I’ve been waiting for you,” her tone came out huskier than she’d expected, but she knew how much she was anticipating this. She reminded herself silently that they only had twenty-five minutes.

Twenty-five glorious minutes.

Desire flashed across Chakotay’s face again and she noticed him hunch forward slightly, trying and failing to keep her attention from being drawn to his groin. He actually licked his lips as he approached her slowly, and she felt heat pool in her stomach.

“Kathryn,” he spoke, his own voice coming out in a deeper timbre than normal, “What are we doing here?”

She grinned at him, sitting up and crossing her legs, allowing the long slit in her dress to fall on either side of her knees. She watched as his eyes traveled up the expanse of visible flesh, then coming to rest on her face. Her cheeks pinked at the look of longing she saw there. “Hm, I just thought we could have some fun on the bridge. I’ve seen the way you look at me when we sit here together.” She slid languorously off the conn station and came up to him, hips swaying provocatively as she approached. She saw him draw breath and hold it. Her own breath was coming out in shallow puffs, her nerves working to get the better of her, but she couldn’t stop now, and she didn’t want to. She wanted this; whatever this was, she wanted to experience it with Chakotay.

Chakotay closed his eyes and she could almost hear his internal struggle as he tried to decide what to do with the ‘hologram’ in front on him. She smiled lightly, watching his face as he warred with himself. His brow furrowed and she yearned to reach up and smooth it, run her fingers over his tattoo and down his face. “What’s the matter, Commander?” She pursed her lips and he opened his eyes; those brown eyes focused on her lips and she could swear he leaned forward slightly.

“This is wrong,” he whispered out hoarsely as he tried and failed to reign in his emotions. She came to stand in front of him, wanting to be closer; she took his hands and rested them on her shoulders, leaning into his touch. His hands were warm, and she sighed at the feeling, remembering the massage he’d given her on New Earth. She was a fool for stopping him then and she wouldn’t make the same mistake twice by backing away now.

“It doesn’t feel wrong, does it?” His eyes were nearly black with desire as he let his fingers move over her bare shoulders. She could feel the heat of his breath as it puffed across her cheeks.

“No, but I can’t do this. It’s not fair.” His voice was conflicted, and she knew the struggle he was facing in his heart. It was endearing, and her heart thundered in her chest at what that might mean.

“Fair to whom?” She was desperate for him to continue speaking, validating the feelings that she’d locked away in her own heart months ago. If she let them out now and this didn’t work, she knew it would destroy her, but she trusted him and knew in her very soul that that wouldn’t happen.

“It’s not fair to the woman I love. I feel like I’m betraying her.” Her eyes widened at the word love, and she knew he saw the change in her demeanor. His fingers were brushing up and down her arms lightly, eliciting gooseflesh in their wake, but she was not cold. On the contrary, as he spoke of love, a fire was kindled inside her that she feared had gone out, never to be woken again. She felt a soft smile tug her lips, and she knew that it was now or never.

“If you love her, then this isn’t really a betrayal, is it?” She leaned closer towards him, and as her breath played across his lips, she could feel his resolve crumble. With a huff of resignation, he closed the narrow distance between them and pressed his lips to hers.

His kiss was everything she thought it would be, and more. His lips were soft and strong, and she could feel every muscle there working against her mouth. She couldn’t help the moan that sounded in the back of her throat as his grip tightened on her shoulders. She leaned into him further, never wanting to be without his lips on her again.

His fingers slid down her arms again, his knuckles brushing against the sides of her breasts as they moved, and another moan sounded in her throat, much louder this time, and she could feel a hardness against her stomach as he pressed himself closer to her. Desire flooded her entire being, setting her veins on fire with want.

She slid her tongue gently along his bottom lip and he moaned, opening his mouth for her quickly. The heat of her tongue found his as she deepened the kiss. She felt lightheaded as his hands came to rest at her waist. She slid her arms up his chest, and then back down, pulling the zip of his jacket down as she went. He let go of her for an instant to shrug the jacket off, his hands sliding back up her sides and moved to cover her breasts through the thin material of her dress. The heat of his hands there forced her to break their kiss and she gasped in a breath.

“Kathryn,” his voice was hoarse with lust and his eyes were closed. He was the most beautiful specimen of a man she had ever seen and knowing that she was the object of his affection set her heart aflutter with the promise of a future she’d never dared hope for. Just as she leaned forward again to capture his lips in another kiss, he wrenched himself away from her, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes in frustration. “Computer, end program!”

He dropped to his knees in what could only be a gesture of utter despair. His shoulders slumped in defeat and she watched as the bridge disappeared around them, leaving her standing there, chest heaving while Chakotay fought his own internal demons.

She willed her own gasping lungs to remain silent, not wanting to alert him that she was still there. She knew in that moment that when the time was right, they would have to talk about this, but she also knew that she wanted this more than anything. She wanted him, and knowing that he wanted her too, just as much, was thrilling. And he loved her. He had admitted it and knowing that he felt that way made all of this worth it, made her want to continue this conversation and all that lay beyond.

She watched as Chakotay took slow deep breaths, willing his heartbeat to return to normal. She waited for him to open his eyes and look at her, but he remained in his misery on the floor of the holodeck. Finally, not able to stand watching his struggle any longer, she finally spoke.

“Chakotay.”

She observed him as his eyes jerked open and went wide at the sight of her standing before him. She knew he would be shocked and guilty and embarrassed, but they had more important things to talk about…and business to finish.

“But how-“ his eyes went wider as realization dawned on him that this wasn’t his holoprogram in front of him, but actually Kathryn. His forehead furrowed as sorrow saddened his features. “Oh spirits, I’m so sorry! Kathryn, I…” but his words were cut off as Kathryn stepped forward and placed a finger on his lips. She wouldn’t have him apologizing for this, and she didn’t want anything tonight to have remorse or regret attached to it. The only thing she would regret tonight was if he left her alone, or she him.

“No, no apologies. Not right now. We have to discuss this, but not now. You don’t have enough holodeck time, and we need to finish this…” she arched an eyebrow in a wicked way that was his utter undoing, “…conversation somewhere a bit more private. Meet me in my quarters in ten minutes. That’s an order.”

Kathryn didn’t give him a chance to respond as she let her finger slide from his parted lips. She turned and moved back towards where her bathrobe lay in the corner of the holodeck. She pulled it on and cinched it tight, exiting without a backwards glance. Smiling to herself she headed back to her quarters, knowing he would need a moment to compose himself before he followed.

She’d barely gotten inside her quarters and the door closed before it chimed again. With a knowing smile, she bade him enter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue...short and sweet. A HUGE shoutout to jemabean for convincing me that this isn't total crap. I had a very long epilogue written and it didn't save, and I kind of lost my mojo to write it again until recently, and she convinced me that it was still alright...thank you so much!!!

Chakotay lay on his side, head resting in his hand as he took in the view of her. The sheet barely covered her hips and the expanse of flesh visible to him was enticing, but he knew that they both needed more time to recover before they could begin again. Smiling to himself, he relived in his mind’s eye the events of the evenings.

Clothing had quickly been discarded when he entered her quarters and the passion that erupted between them as they made love for the first time was as intense as it was satisfying. No words were spoken as they both reached their zenith, and though his own orgasm had rent through his body almost to the point of pain, he couldn’t get enough of her. He couldn’t stop touching her; couldn’t stop kissing her. She seemed to need the contact just as much as he, and her fingers and lips mapped his entire body until they were both needy with desire and he entered her a second time.

He took his time then, learning every spot on her body that caused a moan or a sigh; tracing her skin with his fingers and tongue. She reached her peak quickly the second time, but as she tried to catch her breath he kept going, not letting her relax until she reached a third orgasm, and he again as well, whispering her name in her ear like a prayer as he emptied himself inside her.

Kathryn lay on her stomach on her bed now, her arms folded under the pillow that her head rested on. She faced Chakotay, though her eyes were shut. She breathed out a gentle sigh as he let his fingers drift up and down the skin of her back. She had never felt more satisfied in her life, and a smile curled her lips as she enjoyed the simple touch.

Chakotay leaned over and placed a kiss on her shoulder, bringing out another throaty sigh from her, and she smiled, opening her eyes. “Hi,” she breathed out, her smile lighting up her face.

“Hi yourself.” He grinned, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to her lips. She smiled against his mouth, returning the kiss. She felt more content than she ever remembered feeling, and was slightly disheartened when she leaned back, seeing a worry line starting to furrow Chakotay’s brow. She knew he was finally ready to talk about this.

“Kathryn, how did you know?” His tone was still light, but she knew there was concern there too. She blushed, pulling her arms up to rest her weight on her elbows. She was giving him an enticing view of her cleavage pressed between her arms, but his eyes never left her face. 

“I was going over the crew replicator ration and holodeck allocation reports for you. I had some extra time and thought I’d do you a favor.” She shrugged, “I found your holodeck logs were listed but the program name field was empty, and I got curious.” Her cheeks pinked further, “So I overrode your encryption code.”

Chakotay grinned but his brow was still furrowed, “You and your wheedling.” The smile disappeared. “Kathryn, I’m so sorry I violated your privacy with this program. It wasn’t my intention. I promise, I…” Kathryn pressed her fingers to his lips.

“No, you have nothing to apologize for. This was my fault. I drove you away when we returned from New Earth. I don’t blame you at all for what you did. We needed each other, and I turned away from that.”

Chakotay kissed her fingertips before taking her hand and placing it against his heart, “What changed your mind?” She bit her lip and he knew that she needed his strength to speak her truth. Sliding his arm over her, he rolled over onto his back, pulling her along so she lay on top of him, her hands resting on his chest and her chin resting on her hands. She took a deep breath.

“I missed the closeness we had on New Earth, but I convinced myself that the best way to handle it was to put distance between us. I didn’t realize I was hurting both of us until I saw your program. We both craved the intimacy that New Earth provided, but I just didn’t think it was possible in the confines of Voyager, in the confines of the command structure…finally I just realized that I didn’t care.” Her brow furrowed and her lips pressed together. “Maybe care isn’t the right word. I just decided that I didn’t want to keep away from you anymore, and I know that we work better, in every way…together. And when you told me you loved me on the holodeck, I knew this was right where I needed to be.” His dimples pressed into his cheeks as he leaned forward as much as he could. She met him halfway in another kiss that held such promise of what the future had to offer that she felt tears burn in the corners of her eyes. She pulled back after a moment to finish her thought. “So, you have nothing to apologize for, but going forward, let’s talk to each other; tell each other what we need, alright?”

Chakotay grinned, nodding in affirmation. “Kathryn, I need something right now.”

Her brow furrowed, “What is it, Chakotay?”

He flashed her his dimples as his eyes darkened in desire, “I need to make love to you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the deal guys...I still have ideas about this fic...like maybe another visit to the holodeck to finish what they started on the 'bridge'...what do you think? If enough of you want it, I would be happy to write one more chapter with a lot more naughtyness in it... ;-) Let me know if you're interested!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, this story has just taken on a complete life of its own, so now after this chapter there may be one or two more...the epilogue of the epilogue so to speak LOL
> 
> I hope you really enjoy it, as I'm having fun (along with some of my friends) at coming up with things for them to do and trouble for them to get into ;-)
> 
> This chapter is for sure NSFW and about as smutty as I'll ever write (though still tame compared to some stuff out there)
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Kathryn felt her cheeks pink as she asked Chakotay to join her in her ready room. She gave the bridge to Tuvok as Chakotay followed her through the entry, coming up behind her as the doors hissed shut. She closed her eyes as he slid up behind her, snaking an arm around her middle, pulling her closer to his body. She could already feel evidence of his desire for her pressing into her back. “Commander, this is dangerous here, and you know it.”

Chakotay grinned, tipping his head forward to press a kiss into her neck, feeling her lean back against him. She tilted her head to the side, giving him better access even as her words admonished him. “Someone could come in.”

Chakotay ran his tongue along the skin of her neck, just above her collar. Her Captain’s pips felt cold against his jaw as he moved between kissing and licking her skin. “Kathryn, no one on this ship is dumb enough to come into this room without asking permission…even me.” He pressed his lips to her pulse, feeling it flutter under the delicate skin of her neck.

She let out a contented sigh but mustered the strength to pull away from him. 

It had been three weeks since they had first made love that night in her quarters, and though they had stolen several moments like this, together in her ready room or quick kisses as he walked her to her quarters from the mess hall after a late dinner, it wasn’t enough…for either of them. Their schedules left little time to be alone together, and neither wanted to be seen entering or exiting each other’s quarters late at night or early in the morning. So, they had to remain contented with these brief encounters, until such a time that an opportunity could present itself for them to be together again.

Kathryn smiled, as she turned around to face her First Officer, knowing that just such an occasion was nearly upon them. “Chakotay, are you free this evening?” His eyebrows rose in question as he took a deep breath and tried to regain composure over his body.

“I was going to spend the evening catching up on reports, but,” he watched the glimmer in her eyes and the arch of her eyebrow and felt himself become hard again instantly, “I could be persuaded to change my plans. What did you have in mind?”

“Oh, I have some holodeck time at around 1900 hours. I plan on running some…bridge simulations and wondered if you’d care to join me.” She grinned wickedly at him and he growled deep in his throat as the color rose in her cheeks.

“Sounds…instructive. You can count me in, Captain.” His rejoinder made her smirk and he knew that the conversation was over. His body nearly shook with anticipation as he pictured what their evening might hold.

“Good. Wear your uniform. Dismissed, Commander.” She turned to head over to her desk. She actually did have reports to go over before her shift ended.

“There’s just one more thing, Captain.” She started as he grabbed her arm determinedly, pulling her almost violently towards him as he pressed her firmly against the nearest bulkhead with his own body, his lips crashing down against hers. He swallowed her moan as he forced her mouth open with his, his tongue raking against hers as his hands took hold of her hips, pulling her against his painfully hard erection.

She clawed at him then, pulling him as close to her as the space between them would permit, wrapping one leg around his thigh as she fought to bring him nearer. He groaned at the feel of her heat so close to where he so desperately needed it, and just as her hand moved towards his jacket of its own volition, he quickly pulled away from her.

Her breathing was ragged, and she looked like a feral animal, seconds away from attacking her prey. Her eyes flashed at him angrily as her chest heaved air in and out. “What do you think you’re doing, Commander?” Though her tone sounded lethal, the twinkle in her eyes told him that she was not truly mad.

“Oh, just giving you a taste of how I feel every day when we are apart.” He shrugged, looking at her with a smirk. “Oh, and you might want to fix your lipstick before you return to the bridge.” He used his own hand to wipe any of the remnants of it off his own mouth. He turned to exit her ready room through another door, willing his erection to go away before he happened to meet anyone in the corridors. “See you at 1900 hours.” He called over his shoulder as the door closed behind him.

Kathryn’s mouth hung open as she stared at the door he had just exited. She willed her breathing under control as she moved to the small bathroom off of her ready room, nearly laughing at the sight before her.

Her lips were swollen, and her lipstick was smeared up her cheek on one side. Her eyes were heavily lidded and darkened with desire and the skin of her neck and cheeks were flushed crimson. She looked like a woman who had just been thoroughly ravaged…and she loved it. She laughed to herself for having denied herself this pleasure, this love, for so long.

Quickly cleaning her face and fixing her smudged lipstick, she fixed her hair and uniform jacket before moving back towards her desk. She went to her replicator to order a mug of coffee, but stopped herself, remembering that she was out of rations. With a sad sigh, but knowing that it would be more than worth it, she sat down at her desk and began going over reports with as much concentration as she could muster, trying with all her might to avoid thinking about the time, knowing that 1900 hours was painfully far away.

=/\=

Kathryn arrived at the holodeck with fifteen minutes to spare. She wanted the program up and running before Chakotay entered. She grinned as she looked around the empty bridge before her; her territory. The real place where she’d first met Chakotay, and the place where they’d first shared kisses and emotions together on the holodeck. Here now, standing before her Captain’s chair, and the chair of her First Officer, she felt a thrill go through her at what was about to happen.

She could have chosen any number of programs, any number of locations, but somehow the bridge felt appropriate. This was their domain. So many shared looks and emotions and events had transpired here, and in this way, on the holodeck, shared experiences could continue to occur. She chuckled at the thought of her bridge crew knowing about her relationship with Chakotay; hell, half of them spread rumors about it, and the other half listened intently. It wouldn’t be a huge leap for them to have it confirmed for them, but she didn’t want anyone to know about them yet. It was still so new and so special, she wanted to keep it between them.

She closed her eyes for a moment, reveling in the hum of the simulated warp engines that sounded on the bridge. She shivered lightly, though the air temperature was very comfortable. Deciding to take a seat in his chair, she dropped down into the seat, crossing her legs and waited silently for Chakotay to arrive.

It was less than five minutes later when the door lock disengaged as Chakotay entered his encryption code to enter the secured holodeck.

He stopped short, his breath catching in his throat at the sight before him.

There sat Kathryn, in his command chair, wearing that damned copper dress again. Though this time here hair was secured in a low bun, not intricately pinned neatly on top of her head, and her face was free of makeup. 

She looked beautiful. He felt his heartrate pick up as a grin lifted her lips. He silently strode towards her, walking past the conn station and up the stairs to the command level, his eyebrows raising as he took in the vision of her. “I believe that’s my seat, Captain.”

Kathryn looked down at the chair beneath her then stood before him, “My mistake, please have a seat, Commander.” Her tone was playful and Chakotay loved it; loved the fact that she was finally letting go with him, allowing herself to feel what she was feeling and sharing that with him. He sat down in his seat, watching her stand before him for a moment. She then took him by surprise and, hiking up her skirt enough to move freely, she sat down on his lap, straddling his thighs with her own. His own retort died in his mouth as her lips came crashing down to meet his.

She kissed him with the ardor of a woman who had been denied pleasure for far too long, and he moaned at the contact. His hands came up to frame her face as her tongue traced his upper lip. He gladly opened his mouth, accepting her tongue as he let his fingers brush down the bare skin of her arms. She shivered again and he pulled away slightly. “Are you cold?”

She smiled, kissing him again, though with a bit less frantic fervor, “No, not in the slightest.” She smiled against his lips, nipping his full bottom lip with her teeth before soothing it with her tongue. Another moan sounded in his throat as his arms came around her, pulling her closer to where his groin strained for her heat. She sighed as her center made contact with the hardness of him.

His hands slid up under the skirt of her dress to find her hips, his eyebrows raising when his fingers came in contact with something thin and lacy. He grew harder realizing that all that separated them was his own uniform and boxers and this tiny piece of fabric. He pulled her closer, the heat of her center driving him mad with lust. “Kathryn,” he breathed out, his fingers pressing into the flesh of her hips. She rocked into him, moaning as her mouth found his again.

He was lost in her; the feel of her, the sounds she was making, even the smell of her; a subtle perfume and her own desire mixing, nearly making him lightheaded. Finally breaking away for breath, he leaned his forehead against hers, “How long do we have?”

Kathryn grinned, her own chest heaving with the exertion of drawing enough oxygen, “Eager to begin, or eager for the evening to be over?” She cocked an eyebrow, her tone husky as her breath played across his face.

“Eager to know if I can take my time, or if I need to make love to you hard and fast,” she groaned as he found the skin of her neck with his teeth, dragging them down her throat.

“We have three hours.” He moaned at the knowledge that he could take his time, spending the next three hours bringing her pleasure.

“How on Earth did you finagle three hours?” His eyes met hers, a grin playing across his lips.

“I may or may not have traded a week’s worth of replicator rations for extra time.”

“And who was the lucky recipient of your replicator rations?” he realized that she’d given up a week’s worth of coffee to spend an uninterrupted evening with him and his heart swelled at the thought. She had given up coffee; something that carried her from day to day…for him. If someone who had no knowledge of Kathryn Janeway was told that she gave up coffee to spend time with her lover, they would have scoffed at the absurdity of it even being debated. Chakotay knew Kathryn though, and knew it was a heavy price for her to pay, and in doing so, it told him more about her feelings for him than her words ever could, and he smiled.

“Mmm, a girl has to have some secrets.” She cocked an eyebrow as she leaned back slightly to work at the fastening of his uniform pants. Her movements were frantic and he realized then that their first time together this evening was still going to be hard and fast. Sliding his hands under her arms, she shrieked as he lifted her, bringing them both to their feet.

“As beautiful as you look in this dress, I’m afraid it has got to go.” He slid his finger along one of the thin straps.

Kathryn cocked an eyebrow, then reached up and slid both straps over her shoulders and off. Gravity took over and within a second it pooled in a coppery mass at her feet. Chakotay let out of moan at the sight of her, completely naked before him, save for a lacy black thong. “Incredible.” He whispered out at the vision before him. “You are so beautiful, and I love you so much.”

Kathryn blushed at the complement, but it also emboldened her to grasp at the zipper of his jacket. “I love you, too. But I’m afraid at the moment you are quite overdressed.” She pulled the zip down on his jacket and pulled it off quickly, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor. He wore his typical grey uniform t-shirt underneath and made quick work of pulling it off while Kathryn went to work again at his pants. Her hands trembled with her need to be close to him, but she got the zipper down and he quickly discarded them along with his boxers.

It was Kathryn’s turn to let out a groan of approval at the sight of him, hot and hard and ready for her. She pressed her body against him, wrapping her arms around his middle to feel his skin pressed tightly against hers. “You’re magnificent.” She breathed out.

Chakotay grinned, letting out a chuckle as he pulled away from her to take in the sight of her again. “As are you, however, at the moment, as sexy as you look in that scrap that you think is justified as underwear, they’ve gotta go.” He hooked his thumbs in the elastic and pulled them down her legs, taking a deep breath as the scent of her invaded his nostrils. He grew even harder at the sight and smell before him, and his mouth watered to taste her…

But that would have to come later. First thing’s first.

He backed up towards his command chair, sitting down and pulling Kathryn back to stand in front of him. He licked his lips as his eyes met hers. Desire burned there, darkening them to a steely grey.

She wasted little time sliding back up his lap, lowering herself over him. He closed his eyes, his teeth clenching together as her heat rested against him as she slid herself along his length. She was toying with him and he knew it, but she moaned out a sigh of pleasure as his erection came in contact with her aching core. 

With a growl he grabbed her hips almost violently. It she wanted hard and fast, she’d get it. Pressing his fingers into her skin he jerked her towards him, sheathing himself in her heat. She cried out, her head tipping back as he filled her. This is what she had been craving since he’d snuck back to his own quarters in the early hours of the morning nearly three weeks ago.

He wasn’t able to use much leverage to thrust up into her, but he didn’t mind in the slightest. Watching her body swaying above him nearly brought him to completion on the spot. He closed his eyes, trying to control his frantic breathing as the feel of her, around and above him, nearly drove him mad with want.

She rocked her hips back and forth on him, gleaning her own pleasure as each thrust pressed his pelvic bone into her. She leaned back, resting her hands on the armrests of his chair for leverage as she rode him. 

His right hand came around behind her, resting between her shoulder blades to give her a bit more support while his left came to cup her breast. Her mouth dropped open as he leaned forward to latch onto the other one with his teeth.

Her thrusting became more erratic as pleasure began to build low in her belly. She felt little waves of ecstasy begin licking at her chest as her orgasm neared. “Chakotay, I’m so close,” she breathed out, eyes closing as she leaned back further, pressing into his pelvis as hard as she could.

Chakotay brought both of his hands to her hips, thrusting up into her as hard as he could. He would follow right behind her into oblivion.

She let out a long, keening cry as her orgasm wracked her frame. She leaned back so far that she would have fallen off the chair if it were not for Chakotay’s grip on her hips. She vaguely thought that she would be bruised tomorrow, but right now she didn’t care in the slightest. Electricity flowed through her entire body as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her.

Chakotay bucked up into her hard, pulling her down as his own orgasm tore through him. She felt him pulsing as he emptied himself inside her. He moaned long and low in this throat as his own pleasure ripped through his body.

Kathryn leaned forward, pressing her forehead into his neck as she fought to catch her breath. Chakotay’s hands moved from her hips to run up and down her back. He leaned back in his chair, relishing the feel of her warmth surrounding him.

He shuttered as an aftershock of her own pleasure clenched her muscles around his softening erection. She felt it and let out a breathy chuckle as she finally leaned back to look at him. A light sheen of sweat covered his brow and his brown eyes sparkled.

“Kathryn, you’re incredible.” 

“You’re not too bad yourself, Commander.” He chuckled, pressing his lips gently to hers.

He felt himself soften further but didn’t want to pull out of her yet, and she didn’t seem to want it either; she stayed where she was on his lap, though it didn’t look very comfortable. He glanced down on the console where he’d dropped her panties and picked them up again; holding them up with the waistband draped over his pointer finger. “Captain, these aren’t exactly Starfleet Issue.” She grinned, reaching to take them from him, but before she could he tossed them over her shoulder and out of sight. She chuckled at his antics. “Did you replicate those for tonight?”

“For your information, I brought them from home.” Chakotay groaned, suddenly curious at what other ‘non Starfleet Issue’ garments she owned. “Sometimes it’s nice to remember that I’m a woman first and a Captain second, even though most of the time I have to behave as though it’s the other way around.”

Chakotay leaned up to press wet kisses into the skin of her neck. “Well, anytime you need a reminder that you’re a woman, I believe I can do a better job of it than that sad excuse for underwear.” She chuckled before standing up slowly, hissing when he slid out of her wet heat.

Chakotay took hold of her hips to steady her as her thigh muscles protested the sudden change of positions. “I’m getting too old for that kind of sex.” Kathryn chuckled as she steadied herself, holding onto his shoulders. “Computer, blankets and pillows.” The holodeck complied, and several down filled pillows and a cushy blue comforter appeared on the floor next to them.

“Oh, don’t be a spoil sport, Kathryn. You don’t want to have sex at each station on the bridge? I hear Harry’s chair is quite comfortable.” He cocked an eyebrow wickedly at her in jest as he stood up, feeling his own leg muscles quiver in protest.

“Are you kidding? I’d never be able to look at the poor boy with a straight face ever again.” She laughed, Chakotay’s dimples joining in as he chuckled at the thought. Harry would probably die of embarrassment if he knew what they had just done.

Chakotay lay down on the blanket, Kathryn following after. He lay down on his back on one of the pillows and Kathryn tucked up next to him, resting her head on his chest. “I wish we didn’t have to sneak around.” Kathryn whispered, running her fingers up and down his abdomen. 

“We don’t. Not if you really don’t want to. I’ll open a comm channel right now and announce to the entire crew that I’m in love with you if that’s what you want.” She leaned up and lay a finger on his lips to silence him. He pressed his lips up to kiss the digit before she pulled it away. “But I’m guessing that’s not what you want right now?”

Her brow furrowed, “I do, but I don’t. I love what we have together, and I don’t want to share it yet. Once everyone knows of our relationship…things will change.”

“Nothing important will change. The crew might look at us differently, but we will still be the same command team we always have been. And half the crew already thinks we’re secretly engaged to be married, so I really don’t think this will come as much of a shock.” She smiled at him before laying her head back down on his shoulder.

“I know…just not yet, alright?” He nodded, not really minding when the crew found out. He knew they would, sooner or later. “Right now, I just want you…this…all to myself.”

“Well, I don’t plan on sharing myself with anyone but you, so no worries in that respect.” Kathryn leaned up again, gently flicking his chin with her finger. He laughed, pulling her closer to him. “I love you so much, Kathryn.”

“I love you too.” She relished the fact that she could freely say it out loud. She lay contented, enveloped in his warmth while they both recovered, knowing they had plenty of time to thoroughly love each other this evening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another HUGE thank you to jemabean for a fun little idea that this chapter holds. I had started this fic as a sort of serious love story...but the antics of the rest of the crew kind of found their way in so we'll see what happens. I'm thinking one more chapter. Hope you like this one :)

Kathryn shrieked as she pulled away from Chakotay. Her entire body was over-stimulated and after she had come down from her fourth orgasm in a row brought on by that talented mouth of his and when he didn’t let up, her body revolted, needing a moment of respite as she heaved oxygen in and out.

After squirming away several feet she dropped flat on her back, tilting her head forward to see Chakotay’s face. It if was at all possible, her spent body twinged with fresh desire.

He was propped up on his hands and knees, his chest heaving as he struggled to reign in his own breathing. His mouth and chin glistened with her desire and the predatory look in his eyes sent Kathryn’s heart into an uneven rhythm. He was absolute perfection and though she was desperate for him to make love to her again, she needed another minute to recover.

He stalked towards her on his hands and knees, but instead of coming to rest over her, he lay down next to her, using the corner of the blanket to wipe his mouth. Kathryn tipped her head back and closed her eyes as she took gasping breaths through her mouth. 

Chakotay was painfully hard; the smell and taste of Kathryn nearly driving him mad with lust, but he knew she wasn’t ready for another invasion of her body, so he’d give her time. He lay on his back next to her as he tried to slow down his own heartbeat. “Kathryn, you are exquisite.”

She sighed out a laugh; all she could manage at the moment with her lungs fighting for more air.

After a minute she was able to move without feeling dizzy, and she finally turned on her side to look at Chakotay. He mirrored her movements; resting his head on his hand and pulling the blanket over them. She leaned forward and captured his lips, thrilling at the taste of herself there. She felt his hardness pressing against her thigh, and though she knew she was too overstimulated to orgasm again, she slid her thigh over his, using her ankle to pull him towards her heat. Chakotay moaned as his eyes shut, taking hold of her thigh and using it for leverage as he slid into her. Her brow furrowed as her body worked to overcome the sensation of invasion so soon, but as he began to thrust slowly into her, she was amazed that desire started to coil in her belly once again, and before long she was soaring on the verge of yet another orgasm. She cried out in pleasure as Chakotay let out a guttural moan, spilling himself inside her as another orgasm wracked her body, bringing tears to her eyes.

She pushed him to lay on his back, draping herself over him as she desperately sought more air. She thought vaguely that her weight might be too much on his heaving lungs, but he made no move to shift out from under her, so she remained.

His arms lay lifeless at his sides and his eyes were still shut but he groaned in approval as the warmth and weight of Kathryn on him calmed him in a way that he was quickly getting used to, and in a way in which he knew he could never again live without.

Finally, able to move again, Chakotay slid his arms up and around Kathryn, letting his fingers play up and down her back, sliding into her hair, his fingernails scraping gently against her scalp. She groaned out her pleasure at his ministrations. “If you keep that up, Commander, I’m going to fall asleep.”

“Well, Captain,” he emphasized her rank and she let out a throaty chuckle, “we don’t have that much time on left in the holodeck, but if you’d rather sleep than experience what I have in store for you, by all means…”

She used what strength she had left in her arms to push up slightly to look him in the eye, “Chakotay, I don’t think I have the strength for what you might have in store for me.” He chuckled, using his fingertips to brush her hair behind her ear. She leaned down to capture his lips in a tender kiss. She moved languidly, lazily over him as her tongue traced his lips. Before he could deepen the kiss, she moved, sliding over to kiss the corner of his mouth, letting her tongue press gently into the dimple that currently resided there. “My body feels like it’s humming. I don’t think it’ll stop for days.”

Chakotay smiled smugly, proud of himself for the pleasure he’d inflicted upon her body. She kissed him again before rolling over to lay on her back once again. Immediately missing his warmth, she slid over to tuck herself up next to him, laying her head down on his shoulder. His arms came up easily to hold her and she let out a contented sigh. “I love you, you know.” Chakotay closed his eyes and thanked the spirits for the love of this amazing woman in his arms.

“I love you too, Kathryn.”

They lay there in silence for several minutes, enjoying the feeling of each other and both reliving, in their minds’ eye, what had just transpired. Kathryn had actually lost count of how many orgasms she had experienced tonight and chuckled out loud at the fact. Never in her life had she felt pleasure like she’d felt in the last few hours…the last few weeks. Nor had she felt love like she felt for Chakotay. He was quickly becoming her everything.

“What’s so funny?” He was running his fingers through her hair again, loving the feel of it slipping through his fingers. He had been thinking of that night on New Earth, just before he’d given her a neck massage. He’d let her hair play lightly through his fingers before gently setting it aside. He’d remembered in that moment how soft it was, how he’d ached to keep touching it.

Kathryn’s cheeks flushed, but she answered in earnest, “I just realized that I actually lost count of how many orgasms I’ve had tonight.”

“Eight,” he answered quickly, that smug smile back on his lips, looking much too proud of himself. She chuckled low in her throat. “That’s a rough problem to have, Kathryn. I guess I’ll have to try harder to make them more memorable.” She laughed out loud at that, leaning up to kiss his jaw.

“It you work any harder than you did tonight, I might actually go into cardiac arrest.” He chuckled, then slid out from underneath her. She turned to look at him.

“I’ve wanted to do this since New Earth.” He pushed gently on her shoulders until she turned to lay down on her stomach. Chakotay moved to straddle her hips, sitting down gently on her thighs. She lay her head down on the pillow as his hands came to massage the muscle in her neck. She moaned out a sigh as his fingers worked the skin of her neck, shoulders and back. “You didn’t give me much of a chance last time.”

Kathryn heard regret in his voice, but knew he wasn’t too upset. “I know, and I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize. That wasn’t what I was getting at. I’m just letting you know that I’ve wanted to do this since then.” He leaned down and placed a kiss between her shoulder blades before letting his fingers press into her muscles again.

She lay there silently under his magical hands. Not that she had a single tense muscle in her body, but Chakotay’s hands were warm and wonderful and she relaxed even farther into the blankets beneath her.

Chakotay leaned down and started placing feather light kisses along the skin of her back, slowly sliding lower, moving his body until he reached the swell of her hips. She felt desire start to build in her belly when a loud chirp sounded around them, making them both jump.

“Five minutes of holodeck time remain.” The computer’s autonomous voice sounded out. Kathryn felt fear grip her.

“Five minutes?” Kathryn’s eyes went wide as she turned to look at Chakotay. “I didn’t realize it was so late.” The look of shock on Chakotay’s face told her that he was thinking the same thing.

With a sigh they both stood up, holding on to each other for balance as liquid muscles were forced to take on the weight of their owners. Chakotay had pulled on his boxers and pants and was tucking in his grey undershirt when they heard the door lock attempt to disengage. Kathryn’s heart beat frantically in her chest as she adjusted the straps of her copper dress, her eyes flying to the holodeck door. Someone was trying to get in to start their own holodeck time. She thanked the spirits that Chakotay he re-encrypted the door lock when he entered.

Chakotay quickly pulled on his jacket, smoothing down the front. A plan rapidly formulated in his mind. He picked up Kathryn’s comm badge where she’d left it on the console between their seats. He tossed it to her as she scooped up her bathrobe. “Kathryn, request a beam out to your quarters. I’ll find the transport logs tomorrow and edit them. And I’ll deal with whoever is outside.” Kathryn nodded, her heart still pounding with nerves. She took a quick deep breath. He gave her a quick kiss. “Can I come to your quarters tonight?” She nodded quickly.

“Janeway to transporter room. Request site to site transport to my quarters. Authorization Janeway Omega Six Alpha.”

Immediately she dissolved out of the holodeck, leaving Chakotay alone. “Computer, delete pillows and blankets.” He saw them vanish as he glanced around him quickly. He was thankful that Kathryn hadn’t worn makeup, as he knew he didn’t have to worry about her lipstick or mascara anywhere that it shouldn’t be. Taking a deep, steadying breath he moved to the door of the holodeck, keying in his access code to open the door.

A very confused Harry and a very amused Tom stood outside the doors, both dressed in athletic gear. “Commander,” Harry said timidly.

“Sorry gentlemen. We didn’t realize we were cutting it so close.” Shit, he thought to himself. Kathryn wasn’t there to back up his story. Tom looked over Chakotay’s shoulder into the empty bridge on the holodeck. “Oh, the Captain was called to engineering about a half hour ago. I finished running the simulations myself.” Harry nodded. “Well, I’ll leave you both to it. Have a good evening gentlemen.”

“Commander,” Harry and Tom said in unison, moving into the holodeck and onto the ‘bridge’ as the doors shut. Chakotay didn’t bother to end the program as he headed towards Kathryn’s quarters.

“That was weird,” Tom commented as he looked around. Harry sprinted to his own ‘station’. 

“Maybe they left the simulation data. I’m curious what they were working on.”

Tom sat down at the conn station and his eyes went wide, and his mouth dropping open in shock and amusement. Laying across his control panel was a black lace thong. Before Harry could see it, he palmed the scrap of fabric and stuffed it in his pants pocket, a smirk pulling his lips up. “Yeah,” he whispered to himself, “I’m curious what they were working on too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the end of the journey. This story didn't turn out at all like I'd originally planned, but I'm happy with it...I hope that you enjoy this last installment. Let me know :) Thanks for hanging in there with me!

Kathryn woke to the sound of the computer’s wake up alarm, but when she looked at the chronometer and saw that it was only 0500 hours, she was confused. But she grinned as realization hit her when Chakotay’s arm came around her middle and pulled her closer to his body.

If someone would have told her a month ago that she would be waking up in Chakotay’s arms after a night of the best sex of her life, she would have sent them immediately to sickbay for a psychiatric evaluation. This morning, however, cocooned in his arms and his warmth, she wouldn’t change a thing.

“Mmm, good morning.” His voice came out deeper than normal and rough from sleep. It sent a thrill of pleasure all the way down to her toes.

“Good morning, Commander.” She rolled over to face him in the darkness, “Computer, increase light intensity to forty percent.” She grinned as his sleepy face came into view. “I wasn’t sure if you were going to stay all night.”

After making love again once Chakotay reached her quarters last night, Kathryn had quickly fallen into the oblivion of sleep, her spent body desperate for respite. Waking up now knowing that Chakotay had stayed warmed her heart. She smiled as his drowsy lips sought hers in the early morning.

“Are you upset that I stayed?” He pulled back, searching for the truth in her blue eyes. He found it there and in her smile.

“Not at all. I’m glad you did.” She pressed into him, deepening the kiss they had started a moment ago. She could already feel him stirring against her thigh and pulled away with a giggle. “Commander, again? Is that why you set my alarm so early?”

He chuckled, pulling away and brushing her hair from her face. “No, although it’s not a bad idea.” He kissed the tip of her nose, “I wanted to make sure I was up in time to shower and be out of your way before you had to get up and get ready.” She nodded in understanding, smiling at his thoughtfulness.

He rolled onto his back and stretched, letting out a long groan as he flexed and relaxed all of the muscles in his body. Finally feeling limber enough, he sat up, turning back to look at Kathryn, “May I use your sonic shower?”

“Of course.” She leaned forward for one more kiss, which he gladly bestowed before getting up and walking towards the bathroom. She was graced with the glorious sight of his nude form as he walked away from her and out of the room.

She lay back against the pillows and let her eyes drift up to the viewport, watching the stars track lazily by as Voyager pursued its course home. She grinned to herself at the turn of events of her life over the last month. Though she wasn’t sure how to navigate this budding relationship with Chakotay going forward, she knew that she’d never been happier in her life.

Parameters and protocols aside, she knew that the crew, for the most part, would have no problem with their relationship. She felt, over the last year and a half, that she and Chakotay had become the unofficial ‘parents’ to the crew of Voyager in the unique little family unit they had created here, and she chuckled at the crew finding out that mom and dad were actually together.

Deciding to get up and start her morning routine now; maybe she would have time to join Chakotay for breakfast in the mess hall before morning duty call. She pulled on her bathrobe and tied her hair into a low ponytail. She was tempted to join Chakotay in the shower but knew that she would let herself get carried away and they would miss breakfast and probably be late for Alpha shift. 

She was just finishing brushing her teeth when Chakotay stepped out of the shower. He pulled on his boxer shorts and came up to stand behind her, his arms coming around her again as he pulled her back to lean against his chest. “Mm, I could get used to this.”

“Watching me brush my teeth?” she was looking at his reflection in the mirror in front of her, watching his dimples press into his cheeks as he smiled, pulling her closer.

“No…well yes. I just mean spending time with you in the morning…watching you get ready. I spend so much time with Captain Janeway, it’s nice to see Kathryn every once in a while.” He leaned down and kissed her temple. “But I love both of you.” She grinned, spinning in his arms.

He tasted her toothpaste as she kissed him, pressing him back against the wall. He groaned as he reached for the tie of her bathrobe. She pulled back before he could get it open. “and we love you too,” she smiled wickedly at him, “but we have to stop, and I have to get ready or we’ll both be late, and I do NOT want our duty logs to reflect the reason why.” She smirked and he laughed. “Now, go to the transporter room and erase my transport from last night. I’ll get ready and meet you in my office in thirty minutes.” She pecked his lips again. “Join me for breakfast, Commander?”

“It’s a date.” He pressed his lips to hers once more before moving to her living room to pick up the pieces of his uniform and put them on. Kathryn came out of the bathroom, twisting her hair into a high knot atop her head before her shower.

“Do you need a fresh uniform?” She watched as he pulled his jacket on and zipped it up.

“No, this one is fine. Thankfully, I didn’t wear it much last night.” He grinned wickedly at her as he tucked it in neatly. “I’ll see you soon.” She grinned before turning to go back into the bathroom.

He pressed the door lock release and the door slipped open…

…to reveal a very surprised Tom Paris, his hand raised, ready to press her door chime. Chakotay schooled his features as quickly as possible but saw Tom’s smirk before he spoke. “Oh, good morning, Commander.”

“Good morning, Tom. What brings you to the Captain’s quarters so early in the morning?”

Tom wanted to ask Chakotay what brought him to the Captain’s quarters so early in the morning but didn’t want to spend the foreseeable future in the brig, so he answered honestly. He held up the thermos in his hand. “I felt bad for taking a week’s worth of the Captain’s replicator rations for your bridge simulations, so I thought I’d make it up with a thermos of coffee.”

“Ah, well, the Captain isn’t here. She’s already gone, but she asked me to drop off some PADDs from our work last night.” Tom nodded his head. “I’m meeting her for breakfast shortly, I can take that to her if you’d like.”

Tom opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, handing the thermos over to Chakotay. “Sure, that sounds just fine. Well, I told Harry I’d meet him for breakfast as well, so I’d better go.” Tom turned the opposite direction as Chakotay, noting the sound of the Captain’s sonic shower running just before the door shut. He smiled to himself…this was just too easy.

=/\=

Kathryn entered her office after twenty minutes to see Chakotay lounging on her sofa, a thermos of coffee on the table. She beamed at him. “Chakotay, did you replicate coffee?” her voice held such glee that Chakotay was sad that he couldn’t say that he had.

“Actually, this is from Tom. He uh, met me at your door to drop it off.” Kathryn’s eyes went wide. “It’s okay. I told him I was just dropping off reports and that you were already up and out.” Kathryn nodded, but the look of trepidation on her face told Chakotay that they shouldn’t underestimate the blonde Lieutenant. “Next time don’t trade rations with Tom. We don’t need him heading the rumor brigade.” Kathryn nodded but came to stand between Chakotay’s knees.

“I know, but the thought of three uninterrupted hours with you made it hard to think rationally.” He grinned up at her, his hands sliding up and down her thighs. “But, since there IS coffee here, I think the only decent thing to do would be to drink it.” She grinned, moving over to the shelf to take down two mugs. She came to sit next to him, already thrilling at the thought of drinking a cup of coffee. Two days was too long to go without.

Chakotay tipped the thermos to pour…

…and nothing came out.

Confused, he tipped it a bit farther, but still nothing. Kathryn’s brow furrowed as she looked from the thermos up to Chakotay. He quickly spun the lid off to peer inside to see what Tom was up to.

His mouth fell open and his eyes went wide as he looked at Kathryn’s confused face. Her brow furrowed at his odd reaction. “Chakotay, what is it?”

He reached into the thermos…

“We are so screwed.” He retracted his hand, her black thong dangling from his pointer finger.

=/\=

“Alright, we need to do damage control,” Kathryn spoke as she and Chakotay headed to the bridge. Chakotay, after his initial feeling of nerves realized that there wasn’t anything to really be worried about. He knew, deep down, that Tom would be happy for them. The whole crew would be happy for them, and probably not surprised in the slightest. Chakotay himself would be glad when the news of their relationship was public, because they wouldn’t have to sneak around anymore. Once the shock of seeing him entering or exiting Kathryn’s quarters early in the morning or late at night wore off, life would go back to business as usual.

“What do you mean, Kathryn?” She twisted her hands together in front of her as they entered the turbo lift to take them to the bridge.

“If Tom knows, then it’ll only be nanoseconds before the entire ship knows.” He tried to reach for her hand, but she sidestepped him.

“Computer, halt turbo lift.” Kathryn looked at him as the lift came to a stop. “Kathryn, in the first place, Tom didn’t tell the crew. He could have posted your underwear on the ship’s bulletin board so to speak, but he didn’t. He gave them back. Granted he gave them back in typical Tom Paris fashion, but he gave them back. And in the second place, the crew really won’t have a problem with us. I’m sure some of them will wonder what took us so long.”

Kathryn knew he was right, but she still wasn’t used to contravening Starfleet protocol so flagrantly. Taking the moment of privacy that the turbo lift provided, she leaned into Chakotay, allowing her arms to come around him, gleaning confidence and calm from him as she always did. After several seconds she pulled back, the worry gone from her face and a smile on her lips. “Computer, resume lift.”

“Captain on the bridge,” Harry called out as Kathryn and Chakotay exited the turbo lift. She motioned for everyone to resume their duties as she and Chakotay took their seats. Tom turned and grinned at them both but did not say anything as he turned back to his console. Kathryn could feel tension sliding through her veins, not knowing what Tom was going to do or say. She knew he wouldn’t do anything blatant, but in his true fashion, she could see something else happening at her expense.

Her anxiety slowly dissipated over the next two hours as Alpha shift unfolded uneventfully. They were in clear space and were using the time and freedom to make repairs on the ship and run diagnostics of various ship functions. Kathryn was just getting a report from Harry when Tom turned around in his seat. “Captain, I forgot to ask you, how did you stim…ahem,” he coughed to clear his throat, “your simulations go yesterday? Glean anything interesting from them?” His face remained impassive, but there it was, the opening that Kathryn had been waiting for. She felt her cheeks flush though she desperately tried to keep her face impassive. She saw Chakotay flinch out of the corner of her eye.

“Lieutenant, please join me in my ready room and we can discuss it. You have the bridge, Commander,” she spoke to Chakotay but kept her eyes forward as she moved towards her ready room. She could feel rather than see Tom moving behind her. She hoped he was wondering vaguely if he was walking towards his own execution. She wished she could turn around to see the look on Chakotay’s face; to reassure him that she’d heeded his words in the turbo lift and wouldn’t overreact.

But there were things that needed to be said, and, frankly, things that she needed to hear.

The door closed behind him and she spun around to face her navigator. She nearly choked on a laugh at the look on his face. He looked like he was ready for the firing squad. “Captain, I-”

“Save it, Mr. Paris.” She held up her hand, stopping him from speaking. “I’m not angry about your little stunt this morning. I feel that I rightly deserved it. I want to thank you for your discretion and for keeping our secret. I’m sorry that the Commander and I put you in that position in the first place.” Tom’s shoulders visibly sagged in relief at not being sentenced to life in the brig and also shocked at the Captain’s candidness.

“Of course. All joking aside, I would never betray your confidence. We’ve both been through too much; together and apart to betray a trust. I would hope you know that.”

“I do, and I thank you for that. I must admit that my heart was racing this morning when we opened that thermos. You owe me a thermos of coffee, by the way. Don’t ever tease me with coffee and leave me hanging.” Tom grinned, nodding.

“And in all seriousness, Captain, I am very happy for both of you. I think the entire crew will share that sentiment as well. I’m glad you’ve found someone that makes you happy, and I’m glad that Chakotay has too. We all need that out here.” Kathryn nodded.

“Thank you, Tom.” She eyed him for a moment before smirking. “You really do owe me a thermos of coffee. Replicator ration trade be damned.” Tom laughed.

“Well, I think I can help you with that. Actually, if you’re game, I can get you all the replicator rations that you want.” Kathryn’s eyebrows shot up at his proposition. She leaned close to him and whispered, though they were alone.

“Who would I have to kill?” She crossed her arms, seriously considering whatever his proposition might be. Tom barked out a laugh.

“No one, actually. You see, there’s a bet going around about when you and the Commander officially become an ‘outed’ item.” He cringed away from her slightly, waiting for a fist to the jaw. Aside from her mouth falling open, she remained where she was and silent, so he felt he was safe to continue speaking. “It’s been going for months actually. Every thirty days the bet resets and everyone picks a day...and pays another ration for their bet. The current wager is up to an extra two months worth of replicator rations.”

“I need to pay more attention to shipboard gossip, but please continue. How does this equate to me getting coffee. I can’t very well bet on my own relationship.”

“No,” Tom grinned like the Cheshire cat, “but I can. And I did.” Kathryn gave him a questioning look. “My bet this month is actually for today. And the winner gets an extra week’s worth of rations if they guess the manner in which you two ‘come out’ so to speak.” Kathryn furrowed her brow “If you HAPPEN to choose today to make it official and I HAPPEN to win the wager, I’d gladly share my winnings with you; fifty fifty.” Tom’s eyebrows waggled at her at the prospect of winning such a large betting pool.

Kathryn groaned, “And what do we have to do?” Tom grinned.

=/\=

Kathryn grinned as she stood with Chakotay in the turbo lift. Alpha shift had ended and after Beta crew entered the bridge and Tom, Tuvok and Harry headed down for supper, Kathryn waited several minutes before asking Chakotay to join her for dinner. She wanted to make sure as many of the crew were present as possible. She felt nervous and excited, but thrilled at the thought of the large mug of coffee she planned to replicate after the meal when she got back to her quarters.

She could tell Chakotay was tense next to her. He didn’t know what her conversation with Tom had included, nor did he know what she was about to ask of him. They were halfway through their ride to the mess hall when Chakotay finally spoke, “Computer, halt turbo lift.” He turned to face Kathryn, “Alright, out with it. What happened with Tom?”

Kathryn smiled, taking Chakotay’s hand and lacing her fingers between his, kissing his knuckles gently. “It was fine. He told me he was happy for both of us, and I thanked him for his discretion. And, we are about to become the shared recipients of a month’s worth of replicator rations.” She grinned, squeezing his hand.

“And how in the world did you finagle that?”

“We have to help Tom win a little bet.”

“And how do we do that?” Kathryn grinned, holding up their joined hands.

“All we have to do is walk into the mess hall...holding hands.” Chakotay grinned, but then concern played over his features.

“Are you okay with that, Kathryn? I know how much you miss your coffee, but are you ready for everyone to know about us? And the fact that Tom has had a wager going about us this whole time doesn’t bother you at all?”

Kathryn leaned up and pressed her lips gently to his, “To tell you the truth, no, it doesn’t bother me. It makes me realize that the crew will be okay with this. If they’ve been betting on it for months, then they know the potential is there, and you said it yourself; everyone will be okay with it. Well it seems that you were right, as usual. And knowing that makes me not want to hide anymore. I’m proud that you’re mine, and I love you, and I want my friends to know it.”

Chakotay smiled down at her, kissing her again with just a bit more ardor, but not enough to make walking into the mess hall more awkward than it might already be. But he would do anything for Kathryn, and if she was ready to share their relationship, and get a month’s worth of replicator rations in the process, all the better. “Computer, resume lift.” He gave her hand a squeeze, “Ready?”

“Ready.”

The lift opened just around the corner from the mess hall and Kathryn stepped out with Chakotay right next to her; hand in hand. An ensign exiting the mess hall just as they came around the corner rubbernecked, mouth falling open as she nearly collided with another crewman coming around the opposite corner. Kathryn noticed, but pretended not to as the thought of the coffee she’d have later, and the Commander she’d have after that made it all worth it...more than worth it.


End file.
